Twisted Fate
by futilelives
Summary: Gakuen Alice X Inuyasha-- Time reseted, the past is no more. Where once a firm collaboration stood, a scattering of people scrambles to find each other and the truth of the wish. Time will force those that are apart to renew their lives and reform bonds.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Inuyasha

A.N.: If you haven't read Gakuen Alice yet, you should. Trust me, it's the bomb! It will also make everything a lot clearer in this story.

Twisted Fate- Reset

_Tears of fear streamed, halting only when Inuyasha rejoined Kagome from inside of the jewel. Pulling her shattered self together, the raven-haired miko took comfort in the pillar of strength that her beloved hanyo personified. _

_After all, nothing could possible go wrong with him protecting her._

_With him by her side, protecting her, caring about her, there was nothing the jewel could do to harm her. Sure, Kagome knew that Kikyou will always be Inuyasha's love, but, Inuyasha will always care about her too. There could be no other reason as to why he would be here, here as in this bottomless pit, this black abyss, if not for her, Kagome._

_With her golden eye savior next to her, the school girl could gather her courage to say the one thing she wanted to say to the bauble that kept her awake during many sleepless nights._

'_Disappear!' Even as she wished desperately for the malicious jewel to never exist, Kagome feared what would happen to her and the rest of her friends. Within that fear laid the single thing that brought about both her downfall and later, her salvation. _

Simultaneously, _she_ wished_ that _her friends will be well and will remember everything that happened.

'_Such a fool you are Kagome-_chan_. I, the soul of the jewel, will be forced to grant your wish because those souls that exist in me want escape. I, however am a separate entity, though I will have to obey your wish,' here, chuckling emerged, much to Kagome's horror. 'or, should I say wishes, and ultimately destroy myself, I will make sure you pay.' _

'_What?' Trembling words emerged from the shaken girl even as her companion shakes her._

'_Kagome! What did you do now?!' Inuyasha could not believe that the jewel was talking. This was not supposed to happen! 'How is the thing speaking to us?'_

_The chuckling abruptly halted. Malice and twisted amusement replaced it. 'You wished that I had never existed. Your wish will come true. Time will reset itself without me in place. People that had died hunting me will not, people that _should_ have met will also not. I do believe that your friends, Sango and Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Rin, Kikyou and Inuyasha, your group and Jinenji…. The list goes on….'_

'_No…..' gasping out the only word she could say, the only word that would even think about escaping from her tightly twisted throat, she leaned heavily on Inuyasha._

'_However, because of your second wish that I am forced to grant, only because you wished it at the same time, your friends, or those that you consider such; Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Jinenji, Kouga, Inuyasha…will remember everything once they've seen ten summers, or around such.'_

_Hopeful eyes peered at the shining jewel from beneath black bangs. 'So, they won't forget after all, they will be together?'_

'_Yes. I can't do anything to them to harm them, no matter how much I wish to. But, you wished for the wellbeing of your _friends_. _You_ don't count. _Your family_ doesn't count. Your beloved _family _will _**never exist**_. You will be raised by parents who will use you to further their own goals. You will be like dirt to them. Your line will never be created. Your mother and father never exist. Your baby brother shall never be born. And you, my dear miko, will be birthed by a monster in a changed future.' _

_The jewel's twisted amusement exploded into a frenzy of sinister laughter as it watch the two before it panic._

_It's such a nice last site, mused the jewel before shattering, finally releasing the pent up spirits inside of it._

_The abyss that Kagome and Inuyasha were trapped in rippled, like touched water, extending even to the outside world before shattering along with the jewel as time and history reset itself, events that were previously so important became… nothing to all those that were not friends with the strange girl that previously was from the future._

* * *

_A.N. below is shot scenes from the new and 'improved' 'past'. It begins from the oldest to the newest and finally the present time, which will end with Kagome. After that, the real story begins. I believe that you may guess who stars in most of them without me directly stating the name(s) in them? If not, tell me in your review._

* * *

_Four Thousand years ago from present time- a young demon girl watches as the great warrior miko, whose name is known even to the youkai, defeats the greatest Hanyo ever and later dies of her wounds. _

_The green haired demon gasped as the warrior miko finally took down the conglomerate of demons before her. At long last, after seven days of fighting, the miko seems to have accomplished her goal. Stumbling away, the legendary miko reflected back. _

_She thought that she would have to live forever, she thought that she would have to use her soul technique, she thought and thought and pondered on the what ifs._

_What if she was not afraid of loving someone and returned the human's love? Would this battle have to occur? _

_What if she had to use her new, unperfected soul technique? Would she have to live forever? Would she be forced to battle her demons?_

_What if I was normal? Would I have to die without knowing the joys of life?_

_What if… _

_Exhaling her last breath, her eyes turning glassy and her life liquid staining the dirt beneath her a bloody red, the warrior miko's mouth parted to say one last unspoken wish. I… really wanted…. To…. Live……. Normally…_

* * *

_Three centuries later- the icy heir of the West has reached his tenth birthday as the jewel's power comes into affect._

_'Sesshoumaru!' A frantic scream emerged from the normally cheerful Inu Tashio. His son had just reached his tenth summer and this happens! _

_'What happened, dear?!' The Lady of the West was brought out of her room by her mate's scream. 'Sesshoumaru! What happened to him? Why is he unconscious?!' Though she doesn't show it most of the time, the Lady of the West really does love her son, her _only_ son. He is, after all, her light in this arranged mating._

_'I don't know! He collapsed just when I reached his room to say happy birthday!' _

_'Then do something about it!'_

_'What am I suppose to do?'_

_'I don't know. Something!' By now, the lady was on her last legs, she couldn't lose her dear Sesshoumaru!_

_'He's waking up!'_

_Pale eyelids fluttered open. Taking a moment, or rather, two moments to collect his disorientated mind, his 'old past' and his current life, the only thing Sesshoumaru had to say was a blessing to the Kami and the young miko, Kagome; I believe her name is Kagome. A blessing that he had been given the privilege to right the wrongs he had created and to be given a second chance to change the 'past' with the knowledge of his previous life. _

_Take for example, freeing his mother and father from the arranged mating now that he, the heir was born and saving his father from his untimely death by accepting his little brother, Inuyasha, and somehow being tolerant to his little brother's mother._

_Golden eyes settled upon his panicking parents. They really do love me, musing to himself, the young demon pup silently made a promise to do things he should have done in his previous life. 'Father, mother, I… lo… lov…… am fine. Thank you for worrying' perhaps admitting my feelings and changing me will take longer than I thought, admitted the demon._

_The Lady and the Lord hovering above him exchange confused and worried glances. Their pup was never the kind to be sentimental, yet, they could have sworn that he almost said love. And he thanked us…._

'_Pup, are you alright?'_

_A hint of a smile approached his pale lips. 'I feel better than ever.' Now that I have my memories back and a new chance.__Two centuries later- Inu Taisho has defeated __Ryūkotsusei__. Izayoi has given birth to Inuyasha and now there is a ceremony to welcome the hanyo's entrance to this world despite much opposition. _

* * *

_Two centuries later- Inu Taisho has defeated Ryukotsusei. Izajoi has given birth to Inuyasha and now there is a ceremony to welcome the hanyo's entrance to this world despite much opposition. _

'_Lord Inu Taisho, Prince Sesshoumaru, Lady Sorano.' Bowing low, the guard continued. 'Lord Yoshi and Prince Kouga of the Eastern Lands have arrived for your ceremony in honor of the new prince Inuyasha.'_

_With a shock Sesshoumaru realized that he recognizes the name. Kouga. The wolf that follows Kagome around. Will he remember? The young demon pup not yet reaching three centuries pondered. It would be so nice to have someone else that remembers the past that should have been. _

_Murmuring to himself, a characteristic so unlike him, the demons around him peered at the pup, wondering what the prince is doing. _

_So submerged in his thoughts, Sesshoumaru almost missed the next words that spewed from the guard's mouth._

'_Prince Kouga, oddly enough, also demands a private meeting with Prince Sesshoumaru.' _

'_What?...' Peering at his silent son, Inu Taisho demanded if he knew anything. 'Pup….' The words on the tip of his tongue trailed away as he caught sight of the satisfied smirk on his eldest's face._

'_This Sesshoumaru will wait for him in Inuyasha's new room.' Turning away, he muttered, 'so he does remember.' Catching sight of the fear and astonishment that permeated this chamber, the 'icy' prince allowed his smirk to grow. Though he was a lot more… tolerant… to certain individuals, (those that remember the miko Kagome and the past that should have happened and his parents,) he kept many of the traits that made him feared and renowned. _

_And his smirks never meant anything good to the rest of the world besides those few select individuals._

* * *

A.N.: This shot and the rest of the 'shots' will be completed on the next chapter. Don't forget to read Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Please Review (It makes me happy)

If you have any questions or ideas, ask me.

Thanks!

* * *

futilelives


End file.
